


To Feel a Spark

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Edlegard starts to doubt herself and asks Hubert to teach her some magic.F/M relationship. Cute fluff.





	To Feel a Spark

The Black Eagle common room was quiet, as it usually was. Hubert pondered over a chessboard, playing against himself as Edelgard posed by the fireplace in a plush red armchair. The scarlet curtains framing the window let in a reasonable amount of light and it streamed through the room, leaving a long stripe of sun across the thick red and black carpet, emblazoned with the image of the eagle.

The room was warm and luxurious, with candles lit where the sunlight did not reach. Bookshelves were neatly stacked and organised, in part thanks to Linhardt’s meticulousness, and the banners fluttered with the gentle breeze that streamed in through the open window. Hubert’s gloved hand circled the head of a pawn, golden eye glinting and darting across the board, playing with his mind rather than his hand, checking and unchecking himself.

Edelgard closed her book and turned to gaze into the fire. It crackled softly and the cinders danced about in the air, extinguishing when they floated too high. She let out a sigh.

“Something wrong, Lady Edelgard?”

She turned and smiled with her violet eyes as Hubert watched her, lips pulled into a tight line of concern. “No, not really.”

“You’ve been quiet today.”

“I have a lot on my mind.”

Hubert stood from the chessboard and came to sit in the armchair opposite Edelgard, crossing his legs with one calf leaning on the knee of his other leg. He tilted his head to lean against his one hand. “You can speak freely with me about anything.”

Edelgard nodded and looked up at him. The fire burned and cast a warm glow along his ghostly pale skin; his cheekbones were sharp, so sharp she thought she might cut herself if she were to touch them and his eyes were sunken in. He had a haunted look about him that she had grown accustomed to, even grown to be fond of if she were to admit it.

“If you do not wish to speak, that is alright.”

“No…” Edelgard smiled. “Thank you.” She paused for a moment and stared at her own lap, twisting her fingers over one another. “I’m starting to… doubt myself.”

Hubert blinked a few times, surprised. “My lady?”

“I am starting to doubt my own abilities. I’m confident with an axe on the battlefield, I feel at ease on the frontlines and charging through our enemies, taking the field by storm… it burns in my blood. But… I’m afraid it’s not enough.”

Hubert hummed to himself and sat upright, sinking back into the armchair interlacing his fingers in front of himself as he watched his Empress. She was unusually nervous, and her pale eyebrows were almost touching where she frowned so hard. He hated to see her like this, so full of self-doubt when she was one of the most powerful women he had ever met.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Edelgard pondered the thought for a few moments, then inhaled sharply and met Hubert’s golden eye. She nodded. “I think that you can.”

His heart leapt. “Anything, my lady.”

“Will you teach me magic?”

Hubert was astonished. He did not expect her to ask him to teach her anything, let alone magic. “Magic, my lady?”

“Yes… I’m confident and feel so alive with the weight of an axe and shield in my hands. But I think I’m leaving myself exposed by not studying magic and the professor is rather adamant that I continue to focus on my axe training…”

Hubert grinned, cupping his own chin, chuckling to himself. “I remember you quite strongly asking the professor to allow you to study magic.”

Edelgard’s cheeks turned red. On the day in question, she had approached Byleth after class with Hubert as moral support and practically screamed her request at the stone-faced professor who simply shook his head and told her to continue to focus on her strength in axes.

“Yes well…” Edelgard cleared her throat and sat upright, leaning forward in her chair. “If the professor won’t teach me, will you?”

Hubert’s face flushed pink and he was grateful that the amber glow of the fire hid his rosy cheeks. His heart skipped in his chest again and he cast his gaze to the side, as if in deep thought though he already knew he was going to accept her request. The thought of having her as his student, however brief those moments were going to be, to have her gaze so raptly turned to him, made his heart swell.

“Very well. Though do not get frustrated. It might prove difficult and require lots of trying.”

Edelgard smiled and nodded, taking to her feet and Hubert stood too. They were a few feet apart and he stepped into her space. He coughed again, wanting to meet her shining purple eyes but couldn’t find it in himself to do so, suddenly nervous. He breathed in and then raised his one hand, palm upwards.

“I will teach you a simple spell. This is thunder.”

Through the glove, his palm crackled and danced with bright white and blue light. The sparks leapt between his fingers and culminated in a small glowing ball in his palm. Edelgard stared, mesmerised by Hubert’s innate ability to conjure lightning as if it were nothing at all. As quickly as it came, it ebbed away, crackling and sparking to nothingness. Edelgard raised her right palm and stood in the same pose as Hubert: back straight, head tilted up, legs apart, the other arm bent behind her back.

“Teach me.”

Hubert felt the electricity dance up his spine at her words and he was sure it wasn’t magic this time. He nodded and reached for her hand, positioning her fingers as well as he could. He held one hand beneath hers, to support it, and spoke gently.

“Close your eyes. Try to imagine the electricity. Picture the electricity dancing down your arm and coming through your fingers.”

Edelgard’s amethyst eyes slid shut and a calm expression crossed her face. Hubert gazed at her serene expression; the relaxation of her eyebrows that were no longer knitted together with worry, her eyelashes fanning against her cheeks and her pale pink lips. He felt lucky to admire such a peaceful expression.

Her lip twitched and her eyebrows started to draw together, and he felt her fingers jerk. She was concentrating incredibly hard but much to his dismay, not a spark came from her fingertips.

Edelgard let out a gasp and breathed a little heavier, rubbing her eyes and her head with her other hand, letting the other fall against Hubert’s. He caressed her hand and put his other on her shoulder.

“As I said, it is difficult. Let us try again.”

Edelgard nodded, took in a sharp breath and resumed her stance, though a more determined expression crossed her face when she closed her eyes this time. He could feel her body trembling with effort, and he hushed her, a hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her.

“Lady Edelgard… open your eyes.”

She kept trying though, drawing her lower lip between her teeth and exhaling hard through her nose. She bit down on her lip and Hubert was afraid she would bite through the skin and so he shook her gently.

“Lady Edelgard! Open your eyes!”

She jolted them open and stumbled, hand against her head again. She was frowning hard, frustrated with herself and was gasping, staring blankly at the carpet beneath her feet. How could she not do it? How could such a simple spell elude her?

“It is quite alright.”

“Hubert…”

Hearing his name fall so pitifully from her lips, made his throat tighten. He squeezed Edelgard’s shoulder and then stood upright. He started to tug his left glove off, finger by finger. Edelgard watched him, bewildered.

“What are you doing?”

“I am going to help you. Please take your glove off.”

Confused, Edelgard did the same. She plucked her tiny white glove off her right hand and set it aside, holding her hand up. Hubert smiled – a genuinely gentle smile- at her and raised his hand and drew Edelgard’s against his. His hand dwarfed hers: her fingertips just reached the middle knuckle of his own fingers. Her hand was warm and his was ice cold.

“Close your eyes.”

Their hands connected, Edelgard closed her eyes and allowed Hubert to do as he planned. He channelled the electricity and let it shoot down his arm to his fingertips. Edelgard instinctively recoiled her hand when she felt the sparks jump between their fingers. She stared at her hand in amazement and then up at Hubert.

“Perhaps you just need awakening.”

“Awakening?”

“Yes; feeling my magic inside you, perhaps your body will become accustomed to it.”

Edelgard’s blushed and she hid a laugh behind her hand. “Hubert… your words…”

His cheeks turned red. “Lady Edelgard… I-I am merely-”

“I know, I know. Your embarrassed face is just amusing.”

Hubert’s eyebrow twitched and his lips pursed tightly, face still aflush. He coughed and raised his hand again and Edelgard pressed her palm against his. Their hands were against one another and so Hubert channelled the electricity again.

“You know what to expect this time. Just try to get used to it.”

Edelgard snorted and tried to hide another laugh, very much unsuccessfully. “Hubert…”

Hubert just growled and let the electricity fire down his arms and through his fingers and into hers. She held her ground this time, holding her hand against his and she squeaked when the electricity shot up her arm. Crossing her eyebrows, she bit her lip again and tried to endure the sharp, burning sensation in her arm, hand and fingers.

The sensation subsided and she opened her eyes, letting out the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. She looked up at Hubert who was staring down at her blankly, face as solemn as ever.

“It is your turn to try now.”

“Alright.”

Edelgard huffed and closed her eyes, trying to imagine the electricity flowing through her veins and jumping in her skin. She tried to recall the sharp hot feeling of the power leaping through his fingers to hers. She could feel it, starting to spark in her chest and then run through her arm.

Hubert grit his teeth and his eyes widened when a sharp shock coursed through his veins and attacked his heart. He let out a gasp and Edelgard’s eyes opened; she could see the blue sparks dancing from her fingertips and smiled in awe. He smiled too.

“I did it!”

“Yes, my lady, you did.”

Edelgard interlaced their fingers and squeezed Hubert’s hand, jumping giddily, like a young girl. He was amused by her reaction and exceptionally proud of her; with only three attempts, she had it, and from the power of the shock he received, he knew she would be a strong mage.

“Hubert, thank you.”

He nodded at her and squeezed her hand once more. “Think nothing of it.”

Edelgard’s smile widened and she danced up to him, planting a swift kiss against his cheek. He covered his face with his other gloved hand, and she laughed happily, enjoying the bright red cherry-like blush that stained his usually ghostly pale face.


End file.
